What a mix-up
by Mizuki-chin
Summary: So, Kise has his doubts about his relationship with Aomine. After all, he originally liked girls, right? Things would have been much easier if he had been born as a girl. Be careful what you wish for, Kise Ryouta. female!Kise x Aomine - male!Kise x Aomine
1. What a mix-up

**A/N:**

So first: Thank you for all of your reviews for my other stories. They made me very happy and motivated me!

Here is the first chapter of your requested story, Angel-chin. I hope you like it :)

**Warnings**: gender switch, Aomine's foul mouth and smut in later chapters.

Don't like? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I totally own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket. Not.

'word'= thoughts

"word"= dialogue

'_word_' = dialogue in the past

Please enjoy!

* * *

Kise Ryouta sluggishly made his way home after a long and exhausting model shoot for some famous magazine he couldn't remember the name of.  
He opened his apartment door with a heavy sigh and stepped inside before he called out an "I'm home" which only echoed in the silent, empty residence.

He didn't receive a reply and he didn't really expect one in the first place. Of course not. His parents were away for work most of the time, so there was nobody to greet him at home.

He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and made his way straight to his room. It was already dark, long past 10 pm after all, and he lets himself fall on his comfy bed.

'I really want to see Aomine-cchi…' the boy's mind was instantly filled with longing for the ace of Touo.

The past two weeks he had rarely found the time to meet up with his new lover. The two of them were dating for roughly three months now and Kise couldn't help but be worried. He wasn't even sure to begin with _why _the bluenette choose to date him.

After all his talk about how he absolutely loved girls with soft skin, big boobs, curvy body and big boobs and a nice rack and big boobs…you get Kise's point, he never thought Aomine would say '_yes'_.  
To add to his worries Aomine Daiki had not yet uttered the words 'I love you', even though Kise himself said it a lot.

_'I know, idiot.'_

or

_'What else.'_

or

_'Yes, yes.'_

were the monotone replies he received from the tanned male.  
Quite frankly it was getting frustrating and he lost more and more confidence in himself.

Also, the little time they managed to spend together, due to the fact that they went to different schools and Kise's job, was either filled with playing basketball or having dinner at Maji Burger. Both weren't really his idea of 'romantic dates', but he'd take what he gets.

'Aomine-cchi…do you really love me or…?'

He turned around to lie on his stomach and rested his head on his arms. Even though it didn't take long for him to drift off into a deep slumber afterwards, he still felt uneasy for some reason.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the first rays of sunlight mercilessly shining on his face and he groggily opened his eyes to welcome the new day.

Slowly he sat up and stretched his tired body, still half-asleep and he yawned thoroughly.

But…something felt off.

He let his gaze wander down his body and saw two foreign things blocking his view.

'Yeah, right. Seems like I'm still dreaming, huh?'

And Kise lied back down with a contented sigh and closed his topaz colored eyes once more.

That is before he realized that he was indeed awake, and yes, those things obscuring his view were _breasts_ and,- "**AHHHHHHH!"**

He is overwhelmed by his panic and hastily ran to his bathroom, not without tripping several times in his hastiness before finally he stopped, out of breath, in front of his mirror.

The sight that greeted him had his mouth hanging open like a goldfish as he stared at the reflection that _could not_ possibly be him but _was_ at the same time.

In his mirror was a girl with shoulder-length, wavy golden hair that framed her cute face.  
Big round caramel orbs, long eyelashes and soft, full lips. A curvy body, soft looking skin and _breasts_.

'W-wait…!'

His hands flew down to his crotch where _that _supposedly _should be _but,-

'Oh…my…god.'

He…She retracted her hands as if they were on fire and shrieks.

"What the hell is going onnnnnnnn!?"

* * *

After her mini-breakdown and many looks in the mirror to make sure again and again that he _had_ in fact switched gender overnight, she made his way back to her room on unsteady legs.

She slowly sat down on her bed and stared at her new…assets. Hesitantly she raised her hand and poked, then grabbed them experimentally.

'Kinda soft an,- What the hell am I thinking?! This is _not_ the time for this!'

"God damn it…" she mutters darkly under her breath and…was that really her voice?

It was a lot softer, more feminine than her/his usual voice.

"Seriously, what's going on?" she exasperatedly whined to herself and fell back on her bed before she stared at her ceiling for at least ten minutes, lost in her thoughts.

'I wanna see Aomine-chii and…" and she tensed, sitting up lighting fast and she immediately entered panic mode _again_.

"What is he going to say to..to _this!?_ Is he going to break up with me…? N-no, I don't want that!"

She slumped back on her bed in defeat and sighed heavily.

'I've got no choice…' she thought dejectedly.

'He will find out sooner or later. I won't be able to go to school like this, so he will surely show up here. I can't avoid him forever…'

She sat up again and grabbed her yellow cellphone from her nightstand next to her bed and dialed the familiar number in order to call her boyfriend.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, threatening to jump out her ribcage and a small part of her hoped he _wouldn't_ pick up.

Tuut.

Tuut.

Tuut.

Tuu-

"Oi Kise, what the hell do you want?"

And her heart almost stopped when the male answered his phone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope I did okay for the first chapter. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear what you're thinking :)


	2. The (im)possible

**A/N**: So, THANK YOU for all the reviews/favourites and follows. That made my day. To thank you guys I'll post the second chapter earlier than I planned.

**Warnings**: gender switch, Aomine's foul mouth, smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: It's not like I will own it suddenly from one day to the other.

'word' = thoughts

"word" = dialogue

_"word" = _phone call

* * *

So, Aomine Daiki was currently snuggled in his warm, fluffy blankets while he drifted in and out of sleep, when the annoying ringtone Kise had set for whenever he called him resounded in the otherwise peacefully and silent room.

Since the tanned teenager was still sleepy, he aimlessly grabbed around on his nightstand until he found the reason for his rude awakening- his damn blue-black cellphone which he apparently forgot to turn on _silent mode_.

He pushed the _'accept call'_ button to save his ears before they went deaf from listening to that hideous soundtrack for too long.

He grumpily answered his phone with a:

"Oi Kise, what the hell do you want?"

Aomine Daiki was dead set on telling the popular model off for calling him this fucking early in the morning.

That was until he heard a very _feminine_ voice that called him by this familiar and ridiculous nickname of his.

"A-Aomine-cchi…can you…maybe…come over..?" the person hesitantly asked.

"Who is this? I think you got the wrong number, lady." He replied drily.

"N-Noo! Aomine-cchi, it's Kise. Kise Ryouta!" she exclaims so _loudly _Aomine had to hold the phone away a few centimeters.

"Don't screw around. There's no way you ar,-" and he was rudely interrupted by the obnoxious female.

"It is! Just..just come over, alright!?" and she simply hang up.

Kise that bastard- or _whoever_ the hell that had been- had decided the conversation was over without Aomine giving his consent first.

Aomine was not amused by this shit. Not at all.

* * *

So, even though he was hungry and pissed off, sleepy and had not believed a word that lunatic had said to him over the phone, he still ended up in front of Kise's apartment door, somehow.

No he wasn't worried, shut up.

He loudly knocked on the wooden door with an annoyed sigh leaving his lips and soon he heard, presumably Kise's, frantic footsteps.

He had to jump back to avoid a meeting between his freaking face and the abruptly opened door and he was prepared to yell and scold the blond model when his eyes instead fell on a _girl_.

Her pretty face was lightly flushed, probably from running all the way to the door, framed by shoulder-length, golden locks. She also seemed to have fairly soft skin and a petite frame.  
Bright caramel-colored eyes looked at him, reflecting nervousness and insecurity and he briefly wondered why.

Did he mention she was well-stacked? Probably a C or even D and-stop it right there, Daiki.

"Sorry to intrude, I'm here to see Kise." The girl, she looked eerily familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it (maybe Kise's cosine?), stared at him for a moment before:

"Aomine-cchi, it's me!" and she proceeded to maniacally point at herself like a retard.  
In that moment Aomine realized it was the _same_ crazy person he talked to on the phone who was still babbling the _same_ nonsense and all things considered…

'…Sounds like Kise, alright.' He concluded, but still!

"The hell are you talking about? You're not,-" and she cuts him off _again._

" I **am! **You have to believe me! Please!"

She closed the distance between them and deeply looked him in his sapphire eyes.

"…Please." She whispers desperately. Her eyes were _begging _him to believe her, but how could he…?

'But those eyes, it's the same shade as his, they hold the same passion, the same fondness…the same _love_.'

"…Shit, what the fuck happened to you Kise?!" Caramel orbs brightened with happiness and relieve at the bluenette's words and he,-she threw herself at him for a hug.

"Thank you, Aomine-cchi. I'm so glad you believe me!" and she tightens her hold around him and everything is alright again and,-

"…Stop touching my boobs, Aomine-cchi."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope this was okay for the second chapter. Next update could take a while because I have a big test coming up. Ugh. I hate studying...

Feel free to leave a review, it makes the author (really!) happy.


	3. Unimportant

A/N: So, it seems I unintentionally lied. Here's the next chapter I guess, again earlier than I actually planned to.

Warnings: gender switch, Aomine's foul mouth, smut in later chapters, and...possible OOC in this chapter, I dunno

Disclaimer: ...Really, everytime? Sure, rub salt in the wound. I don't own it.

* * *

So, it's been one week since that fateful morning Kise woke up belonging to  
another gender.  
At school the famous model is said to have fallen very sick (well it wasn't a complete lie) and his fangirls wasted no time in sending him 'Get better soon' cards and other stuff he didn't really need.

Aomine came by every day to deliver his homework, eat dinner together, then watch TV and some days he even stayed over.

What puzzled Kise was the fact that the tanned and somewhat perverted male hadn't, since that time he grabbed his boobs at least, touched her.

_At all._

**_Nothing_**.

No hugs, no kisses, no fleeting touches or gentle caresses.

Kise thought about that problem for a long time and came to the conclusion that Aomine was indeed acting weird. She thought she would have to use a Taser to keep him away, or spray water at him every time he tried to harass her.

But as mentioned before, nothing of the sort happened and that was what scared Kise more than anything.

She started to get worried over Aomine's passiveness and seemingly indifference.

But who was she kidding..? Anyone would be shocked, maybe even terrified, if his boyfriend suddenly turned into a girl.  
She must look like a total freak to him. Surely any normal human being would be disgusted and rather reluctant to actually _touch_ something like her, right?

Right.

But then, why hadn't he said anything yet…? Why did he keep visiting her…?

Why did he….?

'Don't tell me…he does this out of pity?!

_Throb_.

Ouch. Great, she just managed to hurt herself with her own thoughts.

'But…i-it couldn't be like that, right? No, surely not.'

* * *

It was Friday and as all the other times before Aomine didn't fail to show up today as well.

Too bad for him, really, that Kise was fed up with waiting and determined to make _something_ happen.

So when they were comfortably seated next to each other on the couch that evening while watching TV, she made her move.

Slowly she leaned towards him, careful so he wouldn't notice her intention and sensually whispered into his ear:

"Ao~mine~cchi."

The blue haired male beside her visibly stiffened before almost falling off the couch a second later in an attempt to crawl away and bring as much distance between them as he could.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" he exclaims, shock and irritation clearly lacing his voice.

The blonde's face immediately fell at the negative reaction she received.

"Look, you can't ju,-" and the heartbroken look she gives him lets the words die in his throat.

"Aomine-cchi…are you…by any chance…disgusted by me?" she asked slowly, voice emotionless.

Kise stared at the ground, expression hidden from those deep, sea-blue eyes, afraid of the answer she would find in them.

"What are you…?" Aomine was obviously confused by the strange behavior of the female in front of him.

And Kise couldn't hold it in anymore. Weeks of pent up stress, worries about her relationship with Aomine and the insecurity she felt all along just spilled out of her.

**All of it was just too much.**

"I-I mean, everyone would be disgusted, right? Just suddenly turning into a girl without any explanation, it's just-just…"

And she wasn't able to contain her tears any longer.

Aomine's eyes widened in shock and slight panic when he saw tears streaming down Kise's face and she started hiccupping .

"I-I don't want you to h-hate me, p-please…Please, d-don't hate m,-"

And caramel-colored eyes widened when Kise was suddenly pulled into a tight, protective hug.

"Are you an idiot!? A-As if I could ever be disgusted by you! As if I would ever be able to hate you!" he yelled embarrassed, hiding his blushing face in shiny golden locks.  
Her tear-filled eyes widened at his words and her hands grabbed onto his shirt desperately, as if fearing it was all just a dream and he would disappear any moment.

"…." Aomine mumbled lowly so only she was able to hear it and gently nuzzled her cheek with his nose and whispers again those sweet, _sweet_ words she was longing forever to hear from his lips.

And she can't stop crying.

Not from anger, sadness or frustration but out of pure happiness**.**

* * *

_"Because don't you know I love you, idiot?_

_Female? Male? It doesn't make a difference, __**you are you**__."_

* * *

_A/N: So...how was it? Hope you liked it and it wasn't too cheesy._

_Please review if you have the time ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Soo it's been a while, huh? I'm sooo sorry for the delay guys. And I don't even have a good excuse, I just had a writers block. Every time I wanted to continue, I just sat there, staring at the screen with no ideas what-so-ever. *sighs*

Again, sorry. I hope you still enjoy the chapter!

Warnings: A lot of fluff. But it's a welcome change from the all the angst in the latest chapters.

Disclaimer: Yeah, we know it. I don't own it.

* * *

Even with Aomine holding Kise tight in his loving embrace and whispering sweet nothing's into her ear, it took quite a while for the blond to calm down.

When the crying subsided and he felt Kise completely relax against him, he slowly released her.

"Is...Is everything alright now?"

The blue haired male asked the other hesitantly, worry clear in his voice. Felt so guilty for hurting his lover, he never intended to make her feel like that - unwanted and unloved.  
Of course he had wanted to touch his (currently) girlfriend and he had had a hard time resisting her the past few days.  
He longed to touch her, kiss her and eventually do even more intimate things, but he was worried Kise would think he preferred it this way- that he liked him more as a women.

He knew it was one of Kises worries that the other teen would leave him for the opposite gender and no matter how many times his lover would reassure him that he wouldn't ever leave him and remind him that he loved the other too much, Kise couldn't help the feeling of doubt forming in his heart.

Slowly the other nodded but she didn't budge from her position, leaned against Aomine while her head rested on the others shoulder. She didn't want to move just yet, it had been too long since she was last this close to her blue haired lover and she enjoyed the familiarity and basked in the others warmth.

Aomine slightly turned his head in the direction of his lover and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. The model stiffened in surprise before she relaxed again and gradually lifted her head to glance at the tanned basketball player.

Touo's ace looked at her apologetically, regret written all over his face before giving her a short but loving kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry Kise. I never meant to hurt you." He averted his eyes in shame and continued before his partner could respond.

"The reason I didn't do anything, even if I really wanted to", he looked Kise straight in the eyes as he said that, to make sure she knew he was honest, " was because I didn't want you to think that I liked you more as a woman."  
He blushed unwillingly, it wasn't in his nature to openly talk about his feelings like this, but he felt the need to explain properly even through his embarrassment. He had to clear the misunderstanding completely.

"Kise, I…" he looked into those caramel coloured eyes he loved so much and slowly lifted his hand to caress his beloved's cheek.

"I love you-not for you being a man or a woman. I love you because you are you. The one I love is the loud, energetic, lovable, ambitious, easy-going, honest, self-confident and sometimes really obnoxious and annoying" –he smirked as he received a slight glare and half-hearted punch-"Kise Ryouta and that won't ever change." He finished before leaning in again to sweetly kiss those plump lips.

Kaijou's ace eagerly responded and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, pulling him closer. The kiss changed from loving and sweet to hot and passionate as soon as Aomine licked the blondes lips before gently nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kise gladly opened her mouth with a low moan.

An eager tongue slipped past her parted lips and explored the familiar territory, licking and rubbing against the others.

He carefully lifted Kise up and in response the blonde wrapped her legs around him and Aomine slowly made his way to the bedroom.

He was determined to make up the time they lost the past few days.

* * *

So, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be the last, I guess.

Oh, and if any of you wonder why Aomine seems 'out of character'...i honestly think this would be how he acts. This is set after Seirin beat Touo, so Aomine is more like he was at the beginning- in Teikou. He's matured and I think that's how he'd act.

Ah, sorry I'm rambling.


	5. Back to normal

Sooo that's the last chapter guys! Have fun ;)

_Disclaimer_: I don't own KnB.

* * *

When Kise Ryouta opened his eyes the next morning, he found himself held in a protective embrace by a still deeply asleep blue haired basketball player. He gazed at the others with bleary eyes, not fully awake yet and slowly a sweet smile made its way onto his lips at the sight of his peacefully sleeping lover.

He carefully wrapped his arms around the bluenettes waist and studied the others sleeping face a little longer before deciding that it was time to wake the sleepy head up. He leaned forward, kissing Aomines nose and he had to stifle his laughter when the other fidgeted in his sleep.

"Aomine-cchi, time to wake up~!" He whispered into his ear before gently nuzzling his lover's cheek.

Aomine blinked tiredly, still slightly disoriented and Kise smiled at the adorable sight of his boyfriend.

The bluenette yawned lazily and stretched slightly, slowly waking up.

"...G'morning" he mumbled lowly and Kise responded with his own but more energetic greeting in return.

Kise sat up and rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn on his own.

"What do you want for breakfast, Aomi,-" but he was interrupted by the quite but serious sounding voice of the male beside him.

"Kise..." he trailed off and stared at the aforementioned boy. The other returned the look, albeit a bit worried.

"Kise, you're...back to normal." The blond blinked a few times before the meaning of his boyfriend's words finally hit him and his hands flew up to where until yesterday there had been breast, only to hit on a flat chest.  
A moment of silence befell the before Kise got up and ran to the bathroom to make absolutely sure that he was back to normal, Aomine following closely behind.

One he saw his reflection he was relieved to see his short blond hair, no curvy but a well trained body without any...extra assets.  
He turned around and threw himself at the unsuspecting male behind him who barely held his balance, all the while squealing about how he finally, _finally_ turned back.

Aomine wrapped his arms around the other tightly and smiled at his slightly shorter lover before bending down to plant a soft kiss on those delicious lips.

"Finally, everything is back to normal!"

* * *

Omake~!

It was in the evening when both of them sat on the couch watching TV completely relaxed when Aomine asked a question that had been on his mind since he found out that Kise had switched gender.

"Say Kise, do you have any idea how any of this could have happened? I mean turning into women is nothing you do every day..." he trailed off unsurely. Kise stayed silent, deeply in thought before shaking his head.

"No, I've got no idea." he said honestly clueless.

"Well...did anything unusual happen to you the day before?" he asked the blond after a moments consideration.

Kise titled his head slightly to the side while trying to remember what he did the day before any of _that _happened.

"Um...I went to school, after that to basketball practice as always, where Kasamatsu-senpai kicked me" - he winced at the thought while Aomine snickered quietly - " after that I went to my shoot and went home...

...

Ah! Actually I met Momo-cchi on my way home. I stopped to talk to her because she seemed really depressed and she told me that you guys refused to eat the bento she made.  
To cheer her up I offered to...try...her...food..." he trailed off, his eyes widened with each word and both he and Aomine rapidly turned paler.

A deathly silence fell over the two, only broken by Kises hesitant laughter.

"It...It couldn't be, right? Haha...ha...?"

Aomine chose not to respond to that.

* * *

So, that's it I guess :) Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Again, thanks for all the reviews/follows and faves!

I love you guys! Bye-bii~!


End file.
